1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods for fabricating a window member.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, mobile apparatus such as a cellular phone, a navigation device, a digital camera, an e-book, and a mobile game device are often used. The mobile apparatus has a display panel to display information. The display panel, such as an organic light emitting display panel (OLED panel), a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), an electo-phoretic display panel (EPD panel), and an electo-wetting display panel (EWD panel) is applied to the mobile apparatus. The mobile apparatus has the display panel, a housing to receiving the display panel, and a window to protect an exposed surface of the display panel.